Real Monsters
by rutrexing15
Summary: I love you somehow seems inadequate to describe what I feel for you. But, until they invent a word or phrase that truly describes how I feel. I love you will have to do.


Break ups are hard. Especially, when you have to do it because you have fallen for someone else. Honestly this might be the hardest part of this year. Even with all the monsters and near death experiences. Well mine at least, because nearly losing Josie more than once is right up there with losing my parents.

And that is why I have to break up with Landon, because how can you be with someone when you love someone else. It's not fair to anyone involved.

"Hope!" It's Landon with a big goofy smile on his face. I do love that smile. That's why I have been putting this off for weeks now. I do love Landon just nowhere near as much as Josie.

"Hey. What's with the backpack? Weekend trip I don't know about?"

"No. And no more questions it is a surprise. Follow me." He takes my hand pulling me toward the basement. Why are we heading to the basement? There is nothing down there, but transitions cells.

"Landon, we need to talk."

"We can talk in a minute. I need to show you something." I have waited weeks to do this what can a few more minutes hurt.

Landon pulls me into the same transition cell we put him in on that first day. Before I can speak he is kissing me. I am temped kiss him back and forget about the break up. But, then I just imagine kissing Josie. Before I can pull away I hear a clicking sound. I look down and see shackles around my wrist chaining me to the cell bars.

"What?!" I try using my magic, but I can't access my magic.

"Anti-magic shackles." Before I can say anything he puts this metal collar on me. "And that is a fun little dark objects made for killing wolves. If you start to turn the shrinks until the shifting stops."

"Why?"

"Why? Because it is my destiny to rid the world of monsters like you and your friends." The smile splitting across his face makes a cold shiver go down my spine.

"I should explain. A few weeks ago when that monster nearly killed _Josie_ I got the knife back. I was about to tell y'all when I saw the way you were looking at _her_! I realized you didn't love me, you love _her_. So I slipped the knife into my jacket and pretend like I couldn't find it."

"Why? Why keep the knife? And what are planning on doing?"

"What, no denial about not loving me or loving _her_! No need the look on your face says it all. To be honest that night I was going to give the knife back, but before I could the knife showed me the truth of my ancestors and how they saved the world."

"Landon listen I am sorry; I didn't mean to lead you on. I really did love you, please just let me go and we can talk."

"No, now where was I? That's right saving the world. You see my ancestors decided that magical creatures were too dangerous and the only way to save the humans was to get rid of them all. So they found a coven with similar beliefs and got them to forge the knife. The witches were smart they made so all my family had to do was cut one of the original creatures of each species and the entire species would get trapped in the knife. If the original was dead a direct blood descendent would do."

I can only stare in horror. I can see what his plan is, with my blood he can get rid off the werewolves and the vampires, maybe even the witches. He has the knife in his hand now. My only hope is to keep him talking and pray that someone comes looking for us.

"What stopped them from trapping the witches, vampires, and werewolves?"

"I am glad you asked. The original vampires were on the run from Mikael and impossible to track down. And no one new who the first werewolf was. Until now that is. And as for the witches, well that coven was too smart they made it so the knife wouldn't accept witch blood. But, you are the perfect loophole. Not really a witch, but descend from two powerful witch bloodlines. Granted it maybe your blood will only trap the vampires and werewolves. But, witches are fragile and a huge threat to humanity."

"Your underestimating witches. Even if your plan works they will find away to bring us back."

"Hahaha. Bring you back! They won't even remember you. The knife erases whatever is trapped in it from memory. Vampires and werewolves will be things of legend and movies to witches. Even your beloved _Josie_ won't remember you."

"Landon you don't have to do this. Rafael will be taken too. Can you really do that to your brother?"

"Rafael abandon me for his new pack. And he is in love with you. What kind of brother falls for his brother's girlfriend?"

I can hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Two pairs. I just need to keep him talking. I yank at my chains trying get whoever's attention.

"Your right that is a dick move. And I am sorry for falling for Josie. I didn't mean to. But, that is no reason to imprison two species."

"Hope, is that you?" it's Josie. Which means lizzie is probably with her. Good between the three of us we can get the knife from Landon easy.

"Down here! Hurry!"

"You really thing I was unprepared for company?" He pulls his phone out of his pocket. I can't see what he is doing. But, just as Josie and Lizzie arrive he taps his screen and this awful high pitched noise comes out of it. Josie and Lizzie are on the ground with there hands covering their ears. I wish I could cove mine.

"It's an audio recording of something called the staff of Arcadius. It emits a sound that hurts psychics and witches. The staff is fused to some bell in town so the recording will have to do. You know I think I will kill Josie first then after you watch her die I will take your blood."

The look on his face is of pure glee. And as he starts walking toward Josie. Something in me ignites. I can feel my blood burning, but it doesn't hurt I just feel powerful. Before I know what is happening my shackles are broken and I have ripped off the collar. In the next second I have Landon pinned to walk. I break his wrist making him drop the knife and with my other hand I crush both his phone and his hand.

"Please don't kill me." Landon begs I can smell the fear coming off of him in waves. I can hear heart beating faster and faster. Does he really think begging will work? He threatened to imprison everyone I love and to kill Josie. I will show him no mercy. Tonight I will live up to the mikaelson name. In a single motion I rip his right arm off. His screams of pain do nothing, but make me smile.

"You wanted to kill Josie. To break my heart. I think I should return the sentiment." I slowly plunge my hand into his chest and quickly pull his still beating heart out. Before he dies I take a bit of it like I would an apple. Then I drop it to the ground. He joins it a second later.

"Hope." It is said so quite I almost didn't hear it, but it is enough to pull me out of my rage and remind me that I have an audience. And that Josie had seen and hear everything. She had seen me for the monster I really am. I am afraid to turn and face her. I can't see the look of horror on her face. I know it will break me if I do.

But, before I can turn to face her. I feel her hand on my shoulder. I turn to look her in the eye. Unsure of what to say. Because, instead of horror or fear or anything that would make sense right now all I see is worry and what I can only hope is love in her eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I don't know how to respond. After what she just saw and after Landon tried to kill her, she is asking me if I am hurt. So, before I can think to stop myself I kiss her. She responds instantly kissing me back as if nothing else in the world matters. We finally and reluctantly pull apart when Lizzie clears her throat.

"It you two lovebirds are done I would like to know what the hell is going on!"

"Lizzie go get dad." Lizzie hesitates for second before leaving, but not without getting the last word.

"Ok, but at least wipe the blood off before you start making out again." Which I guess is as close to Lizzie approval as I am going to get. Once she is out of earshot Josie says. "So you love me?"

I can't help, but smile. Even after everything she hear and saw and that kiss she still can't seem to believe it that I love her. I can't let that stand.

"I love you somehow seems inadequate to describe what I feel for you. But, until they invent a word or phrase that truly describes how I feel. I love you will have to do." The smile that splits across her face makes my heart feel warm as the sun and as light as a feather. Then she leans in and I do to. Our lips meeting once again and I don't know how before Lizzie and Dr. Saltzman came down. But, it felt like a thousand years and it still ended too soon.


End file.
